Lapinibernatus (Ancestor Rabbid)
Ancestor Rabbid '''(later renamed '''Lapinibernatus in Season 3) is a ancestor of the Rabbids with a deeper voice and a slightly different language that first appears as the deuterogamist of the episode Jurassic Rabbid. And then as the main protagonist of Rabbid 2.0 Personality Unlike his modern relatives, Ancestor Rabbid possesses genius level intelligence and common sense that modern Rabbids lack. His intelligence allows him to build a variety of inventions from a Time traveling washing machine, a time traveling television, and a bubble device. He is also shown to be a talented chess player, as he was able to beat John Charles in "Rabbid Theory". Like Gina Xenson and John Charles, he can get frustrated by other Rabbid's stupidity, though at times he is able to get along with his fellow Rabbids, even developing a friendship with ones such as Mini-Rabbid, Nerdy Rabbid, Gorilla Rabbid, his assistant, and FBI Rabbid. He can also be annoyed by the other Rabbids' tendency to cause trouble due to their stupidity, such as them (and/or their antics) getting in the way of him fixing his time machines. Season 1 He was discovered frozen by two men. The Rabbids thawed him out of the ice and he revealed that their race was once smart (and had hair), but due to the ice age their brains got smaller but they got taller. He invents a few machines and wants to impress his modern day relatives, but is frustrated by their stupidity. At the end, he builds a Time washing machine and goes through time. In Rabbid 2.0, the present day Rabbids steal a important part of his time machine and he tries to get it back. He finally manages to get it and then saves the present rabbids from Bob The Dog (who was angry at them because they harmed him). At the end, the rabbids pronounce him a hero and get him in the time machine, he fixes it and goes away. Season 3 He returns in Season 3. He is first seen in Rabbid on Film, where he is the director of the Rabbids blockbuster movie. Also, it seems he is working on a new invention, later revealed to be a TV Time Machine (due to the rabbids destroying his Time Washing Machine). In Bubble-Wrap Rabbid, he creates a bubble device to keep the rabbids away so they don't bother him, but things go haywire. In Rabbid Theory, he proves to John's boss that he is indeed smarter than the others and even manages to defeat John himself. Earning him a new rank in science. In Rabbid Real Estate Rampage, he is one the rabbids to be captured by the builder who wants to build a house on the Rabbids' junkyard. In Checkpoint Rabbid, in order to work on his time machine, Lapinibernatus sets up a checkpoint to keep the other Rabbids at bay. In Rabbid Mate, Lapinibernatus and a group of Rabbids battle over control of a Rabbidroid. In Rabbid Re-Freeze, he is frozen by his assistant and sent back in time to when he was discovered by the two men. Relationships Rabbids: For the most part, Lapinibernatus can't stand his modern comrades. Often getting angry and annoyed with their stupidity and reckless behavior. he often tries to keep them away while he works on a way to get back to his own time, which usually fails miserably. Despite that, he does become fond with them, and will treat them kindly, even help them out from time to time. Gina: When she was trapped in a rabbid body, Lapinibernatus instantly fell in love with her. Even though she initially thought he was a stupid rabbid, Gina eventually saw how intelligent he was and developed feelings for him, even offering to let him be human so they could be together. After being dragged away by John, Lapinibernatus broke down and cried and Gina was heartbroken, even beating up John for what he did. Friends: Despite being isolated from most of the Rabbids, Lapinibernatus does form bonds with some of them. * Gorilla Rabbid: Lapinibernatus recruited him along with Mini-Rabbid and Nerdy Rabbid to help him win the Rabbidbowl. Despite the initial rocky start, the group manages to bond and win the games. Even after his time machine was destroyed in the end, rather than being angry, Lapinibernatus continued to celebrate with his friends showing, despite wanting to leave, he values the bond he formed with his friends. * Nerdy Rabbid: Along with Gorilla Rabbid, and Mini-Rabbid, to help him win the Rabbidbowl. despite the rocky start, the group manages to pull together and win the rabbidbowl. even after his time machine was broken in the end, rather than become angry Lapinibernatus just celebrated with his friends, showing despite wanting to go back to his time, he values his friends more. * FBI Rabbid: Due to a misunderstanding, FBI Rabbid treated Lapinibernatus as a criminal than a friend. Even going as far as to accuse him of kidnapping and eating the female rabbid, until it was revealed to be a misunderstanding. In Rabbid Handcuffs, the two teamed up to stop the thief rabbid, forming a bond along the way. * Apprentice: Lapinibernatus gets along well with his apprentice. The bond and loyalty is shown in Rabbid Re-Freeze when the young Apprentice tries to protect him from Chef Bunny. He even sends the frozen ancestor rabbid back to where he was once found in order to protect him. * Mini-Rabbid: Out of all the rabbids, Lapinibernatus seems to be the closest with Mini-Rabbid. Due to his size and child-like behavior, Lapinibernatus tends to be more patient with him. He often acts like a mentor towards the young rabbid, who in return gives him respect. Mini-Rabbid, along with Gorilla Rabbid and Nerdy Rabbid helped him during the rabbidbowl. Despite the rocky start, the group manages to pull together and win the rabbidbowl. even after his time machine was broken in the end, rather than become angry Lapinibernatus just celebrated with his friends, showing despite wanting to go back to his time, he values his friends more. In Heroic Rabbids, Mini-Rabbid is saved by Lapinibernatus when the rabbids are all infected by Mad-Rabbid's "soda." He later saves Lapinibernatus from Mad-Rabbid and helps him find a cure for the corrupted rabbids, even becoming his sidekick. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rabbids